Other Places Make Me Feel Like a Dork
by L.SB.D4ever
Summary: Set 20 years in the future. There's a new generation at McKinley High School; however the past seems to imitate the present. Where did our original glee clubbers end up and how are their children adapting to being in glee club while having to survive the pressures of high school? Will they be National champions? Everyone has a story, it's just a matter of whose willing to tell it.
1. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Other Places Make Me Feel like a Dork**

**Chapter One: Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

_"If a story is in you, it has got to come out."- William Faulkner_

_Everyone has a story. Whether you feel it is important or not, let your readers be the judge. What's your story? How long have you been keeping it to yourself? Why haven't you written it down? How can you share it with your readers in such a way that they will feel a connection to it? – Unknown._

**Tyler Noah Puckerman:**

_**So you want me to tell you something about myself? The truth is there really isn't anything to tell. I'm seventeen and a senior here at McKinley High School. My parents are Quinn and Noah Puckerman and I have two sisters: Beth and Jessica. I'm captain and quarterback of the football team and plan on winning two national championships this year: one for football and the other for Glee Club. Yeah, Glee club right! Why would anyone think a cool kid like me would join a club that is so lame? Truth is I actually enjoy it and I'm trying to find some way to get out of this crap-fest of a town. Maybe join a rock band or something… how kick ass would that be? Oh right, need to talk more about myself. Well, I have a best friend. Her name's Samantha Hudson and she's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. No, she isn't my girlfriend and yes we have made out a few times but it's what you expect out of the captains of Glee club and football and cheerleading teams...right? Anyways I'm done because I really don't have time for this and I can see her standing over my shoulder mocking me. **_

"What are you doing?" the familiar female voice asked me over my shoulder. I noticed her squinting at my computer screen trying to catch a glimpse of my paragraph for the glee club assignment. Looking up at her I noticed something about her was different. Wait a minute; did she dye her hair red?

"Did you dye your hair?" I questioned, trying to avoid the topic of my assignment. I shut my laptop rather quickly as I watched her manoeuvre her way to sit across from me. She looks sexy with that red hair. Oh shit, did I actually think that?

"Yes I did. Thank you for noticing and for avoiding what I asked you," she said taking a bite of my apple that was left on my tray.

"What are the parents going to think?" I asked as I watched her roll her eyes and shake her head. The Hudson family really didn't have the best family dynamic considering Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn spent most of their time in New York with her sister Barbara. They aren't my real aunt and uncle but our families are pretty close.

"Who cares? They're in New York anyways. Barbara had another great audition and you know how my parents have to be there," she said sarcastically. That's the thing about Sam. As much as she makes it look like she doesn't care, she does. She really does. She's has a huge heart and someone like that should care. I was interrupted in my thoughts when I heard the bell ring.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you in Glee club co-captain," she stated, I laughed as I watched her put a fake gun to her head and pull the trigger. Yeah, I have a pretty kick-ass best friend.

**Samantha Carole Hudson:**

_**So I guess this is the part where I tell you about myself and the truth is I really don't want too. I guess I'll get the basics out of the way first. I'm seventeen and captain of the Cheerios. I'm also co-captain of the Glee club; a club I joined to get my parents off my back. Right my parents, you'd figure my last name would give it away. I'm the youngest spawn of Finn and Rachel Hudson and the youngest sister to Barbara Maria Hudson. If you haven't guessed by now, I'm the rebel who doesn't fit in with her family… not like I see them anyway. Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt are great though. So are Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt. At least I know they love me. Truth is I really don't know what I want but I know for damn sure that I will never be on Broadway and I will not be going to New York for college. I'm not looking for popularity; I'm just looking for a way out. Maybe that's why I secretly love Glee club so much because I'm surrounded by people who love me. And isn't that what everyone wants… just to be loved?**_

"Well, well if it isn't my live-in roommate," my cousin Max said as he sat down next to me in geometry.

"Well, well if it isn't the cousin who hogs the mirror. How is your brain feeling this morning from all the peroxide you have in your hair?" I stated jokingly, looking up at him. He raised an eyebrow and laughed. Plopping himself next to me, I watched him place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"How I adore you sense of humour and how I adore that new boy…" he said trailing off as his eyes darted to the boy who walked across the room.

"How do you even know he's gay?" I asked, as I continued to write down the notes on the board.

"Because I'm gay and if there is one thing I'm sure of it's my awesome sense of gaydar," he replied, forcing me to look over at the male he had been oogling at. Just as I turned to face the boy in question, I saw him dip down and kiss Max's sister Charlotte.

"Then why is he kissing Char?" I asked him, nudging him towards the direction. I watched his face turn into a scowl. Crossing his arms over his chest, I hear him let out a tiny huff.

"I don't even know what my sister is doing in this class. She's a year younger than us," he pouted, his arms still crossed over his chest. I could tell he was still relishing in his breakup from his boyfriend, Dustin. Who names their kid Dustin anyways?

"Two words: Child prodigy," I said, as I continued to look up at the board. This was my senior year and I was not going to fool around. If I wanted out of this town, I needed to make sure I have all my bases covered and Tyler's basis too considering the kid has the attention span of a toddler.

Tyler Puckerman. My best friend, my confidant and the guy I'm secretly crushing on. Total cliché right? The popular cheerleader crushing madly on the equally popular quarterback! I haven't felt this way for a long time, it was up until recently that maybe having a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad and shouldn't you be in a relationship with someone who's your lover and best friend? But if anyone knows Tyler, it's me, and I know he isn't the relationship-type. Maybe I'm just hoping something will change. Maybe one day when we least expect it.

_**Max Finn Anderson**_

_**Well hello to all my future fashionistas who will be reading this message in the near future. I'm Max Anderson, the most stylish male here at McKinley High (good thing my dad's a lawyer right!). Not only am I incredibly stylish (incredibly probably isn't the correct word… astronomic is more like it!) but I'm also senior class president. I have two gay dads, Kurt and Blaine Anderson, who are two of the most incredible men to walk the face of this planet. They adopted my sister Charlotte and I from a foster care in New York City. Charlotte was three and I was four when they adopted us and moved us to Lima. I love Lima but New York is where my heart lies. I hope to get an internship to a fashion magazine company once I leave McKinley. New York City is calling my name. I know it.**_

"Hello brother dearest," my sister said, looping her arm through mine. My sister and I are two very different people. Although we are biological siblings, we couldn't be more opposite. See our mom was charged with neglect when Charlotte and I were young. Our biological father was never around and our mom was always into drugs. I remember the day they took us into foster care. Charlotte's never was the same after that. She's always looking for the wrong kinds of attention to fill the void our biological parents never gave us.

"Hello sister dear, how is the newest boyfriend you were kissing in geometry?" I asked her, trying not to sneer with jealousy. Remember how I said my sister looked for the wrong kinds of attention. This is the main attention she seeks.

"Oh, Nathan? I met him in study hall this morning and he isn't my boyfriend. He's a mere conquest I'm keeping my eye on," she replied cooly.

"You know Char maybe instead of 'conquests', you should focus your attention on getting an actual boyfriend. Someone that could make you, I don't know, happy," I said. I could tell she wasn't listening because she was staring at someone. Leave it to my sister to never listen to any advice I have to give her. Maybe if she let an ounce of my wisdom seep into her head, she wouldn't have the reputation she has.

"You know big brother, I think you're absolutely right," she stated, walking away from me towards the boy she was staring at. Looking in the direction she walked, I noticed her strut over to Tyler. Wait… Tyler Puckerman? As in Sam's best friend slash secret-crush-I-only-know-about? Shit! Some days I should really learn to keep my mouth shut. I only seem to make things a bigger mess than they already are.

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has started reading this story. It was just an idea I had been toying with for a while and lately I've been urged to start writing. This is only the beginning as I still have four more characters out of the seven to write for. I hope you all are starting to enjoy the story, because I'm having a lot of fun writing new characters and creating new ships with new drama. Also I'd like you all, if you could be ever so kind, to leave me songs that you have enjoyed that the Glee cast has covered. I'm going to take them into strong consideration for this story and I really wish for my reads to be a part of it!**

**Parental ships in this story are as follows:**

**Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Tike, Samcedes, Brittana, Wemma and Artie/OC**

**Thanks guys,**

**Sam**


	2. Inside Out

**Chapter Two: Inside Out**

_**Charlotte Elizabeth Anderson **_

_**Well ladies and gents, I am the one and only fabulous Charlotte Elizabeth Anderson. Smartest woman here at McKinley High School (just don't tell my cousin or she might freak out!). I am the Broadway crooner who sings nothing but Broadway in Glee Club, merely because my cousin down-right refuses. Gosh, sometimes she can be totally stubborn! All she ever does is complain about how much her life sucks. Hello? Her parents are never around… that's every teenager's dream! Whatever… her issues not mine. I'm a very open individual (and contrary to what others might say I am not a slut, just extremely flirtatious). I live life the only way I know how and that is to the fullest. Jeez, some people in this cow-town need to lighten up!**_

I walked over to Tyler whose chatting with the other players on the football team. He really is cute and maybe Max is right. Maybe, it's time for me to slow down and find someone who can make me happy. Besides, hook-ups are exhausting. I watch as one of his friend's nods to him, pointing him in my direction. He really is rather cute. I'm surprised Sam hasn't gotten her chance with him. No, they couldn't be together. They are far too opposite. I'm exactly what he needs.

"Hey Char. What's up?" he asked hesitantly. I can see how uneasy and surprised he is by my presence. Sure, we've known each other for a long time but we've never had particularly long conversations with one another; just the odd conversations in the choir room or at family functions and holidays.

"Not too much. Look, I know this is probably awkward but I figured that since we're in the same chemistry class, we could be partners. Besides I'd like to think we're kind-of friends. Maybe not like you and Sam but friends none the less," I told him, batting my eyelashes. I watched as he raised an eyebrow in question. Okay, so maybe I never made the effort to talk to him but I was trying now! That has to count for something, right?

"Yeah, I guess we are kind-of friends," he stated while scratching the back of his head, "being partners sounds great. First week of school and I'm already behind", he added as he and I both laughed lightly.

"Great, meet at my house? Say around six?" I asked. I watched as he nodded his head. Turning on my heels, I clutched my notebook to my chest with a grin forming on my face. I was too excited to even care that Kevin was staring at me… again. I have Tyler Puckerman exactly where I want him.

**~gLee~**

_**Kevin Alexander Abrams**_

_**Well, my name is Kevin. I'm shy, quiet, and the son of Artie and Sugar Abrams. I have a crush on Charlotte Anderson but she doesn't even know I exist. I'm quite average compared to everyone else. I don't like confrontation and I'm a bit of a loner. I mean I have friends in glee club, but outside of that I like to keep to myself. I'm also a sophomore and one of the youngest members of the glee club. Well, asides from my sister, Claire. She's the youngest out of all of us. I get mediocre grades in every subject besides English. I love reading, which is something many people don't know about me. I'm just going to head back to my book now. It's not like I'm visible to people anyways for them to care.**_

_**Claire Elise Abrams**_

_**Hi Mr. Schue! It's me Claire. This is totally cool; I mean, who gets to join glee club in their freshmen year? This is so exciting! Anyways, I bet you already got my brother's, so you already know who my parents are. Was his entry as broody as he is? Gosh, he can be such a buzz-kill sometimes. I'm really stoked for glee club this year. We are totally going to make it to Nationals! I've seen everyone sing together and they're amazing, but Tyler and Sam take the cake! They're duet last year was outstanding! I hope you can tell how excited I am (did I put enough exclamation marks?) See you in glee club Mr. Schue. This year is going to rock!**_

"I saw her walk right past you. That's got to suck," Claire said as Kevin's nose was stuck in the latest Shakespeare play he was reading. She knew how much her brother liked Charlotte. He'd had a crush on her since they were kids.

"What do you want Claire? For the millionth time, I'm not showing you around," he said, never lifting his eyes off the page. She sighed next to him. Sometimes her brother could be so difficult.

"I was just making sure you were okay," she said quietly, looking down at her feet on the floor.

"I'm fine Claire; I'm used to this okay. I'm used to her looking at me with disgust, like I'm some creep! I'm used to this whole school realizing that I don't exist! But I'm not discussing this with you. Just because we go to the same school now, doesn't mean you get to be involved in my business!" he replied. The tone in his voice rose with every word that left his mouth. He threw his book in the locker and slammed the locker door shut. She watched as he walked down the hall, people knocking into him as if he wasn't even there. She really didn't know what he brother went through on a daily basis but now that she saw it with her own eyes, she knew things needs to change.

**~gLee~**

_**Chelsea Carolina Pierce-Lopez**_

_**Really Mr. Schue, another assignment? Seriously, I've written the same assignment since I joined Glee club in my freshman year! Fine, I guess I'll play along. Hi, I'm Chelsea and this assignment is pointless. I'm a junior and a Cheerio. I like glee club and I have two moms. I also have my twin sister Susan. She's my best friend in the world, aside from mom and mommy. But aside from my sister, I guess Sam and I are pretty close. She is the captain of both my teams and she's really great. I guess everyone has been pretty close since birth… you can thank our parents for that. And I'm pretty much done. (p.s. Mr. Schue if you could make a photocopy of this and stash it away, so I don't have to write one next year, it would be greatly appreciated!)**_

_**Susan Lindsey Pierce-Lopez**_

_**Guess it's that time of year again, huh Mr. Schue? Well, as you already know, I'm Susan L. Pierce-Lopez. I'm a Cheerio, fearless member of your fabulous Glee club, vice-president for student council, and a junior. I have two moms and my sister Chelsea. Those three are my very best friends. I guess I should talk about Glee club and how much I love it. Dancing is my passion and without Glee club I wouldn't be able to express it anywhere outside of dance class. We're a family. I mean we may not be family by blood but who needs to be a family simply by blood. We fight, we make-up, we work together, and sometimes we fall apart. We're glue that won't melt, no matter who tries to tear us down. This year is going to be your first Nationals win Mr. Schue. I know it. **_

Susan walked towards her sister's locker in a rush. She was extremely excited. One more class and she'd be going to their first glee club meeting of the year! She loved glee club. She felt at home there. She was surrounded by everyone she loved most. This was their year to get it right. To win that Nationals trophy Mr. Schuester desperately wanted.

"Hey Chels! You ready for glee club in an hour?" Susan asked in a rush.

"Susie, slow your roll. We still have one more period to go. But yes, I am ready for glee club," she told her as she closed her locker. Chelsea looked up to see her sister sticking up her pinky and laughing in the process. It was something they had picked up from their mothers. Every time they were out in public, their mothers always linked pinkies. When she and Susie used to ask why, their mothers would always reply about it being an unbroken promise to one another.

"I feel like we have a shot at Nationals this year. I mean it's Max, Tyler, and Sam's last year. I know how they're itching for that trophy," Susan said as they walked to algebra. Looking over at her sister, Chelsea sighed. Her sister had said this every year since freshman year and every year ended in disappointment.

"We'll see Susie. Remember what happened last time? I just don't want you to get yourself over excited than disappointed. Remember what mom said: one victory at a time," Chelsea said with a smile. Some days, she was so thankful for her sister's optimism. It was the only thing that kept her going.

"Right, one victory at a time," Susan said, breaking her pinky off her sister's and tightening her pony-tail. Chelsea watched as her sister took her seat next to Stephanie. She could only hope her sister wasn't too disappointed if they didn't win.

**~gLee~**

_**Stephanie Jones Evans**_

_**Hello future readers. I am the one, the only, Stephanie Jones Evans; editor of your school newspaper and future author that will be on your book shelves. I'm going to take the literary world by storm someday. I guess I owe it to my mom and dad, Mercedes and Sam Evans or as Uncle Kurt likes to call them Samcedes. Like that's even a word! Anyways, I'm a junior and I'm also in Glee club. I love to sing but writing is my passion so even if I don't get any leads this year I think I'll be okay. I just love being a part of the collective unit. It's hard to find a place to belong but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than the glee club. They're my family in there. **_

"Hola amigas," I said as I saw Susan and Chelsea sit down next to her. I'm glad to have them in my class. I hate math but these two would make it extremely tolerable. I noticed Tate come in and sit in front of me. Tate Cohen-Chang had been my best friend since we were kids. I never realized that he was in this class. I must have been too per-occupied on my free period to ask.

"Hi Stephy, so glad you're in this class. Are you excited for our first glee club meeting after this period?" Susan asked. All I could do was nod.

I was excited for glee club but I can't take my attention off Tate. He seemed so sad lately, and I feel awful that I hadn't paid attention sooner. What kind of best friend am I? I have been so busy prepping my editorial for the school newspaper that I failed to see that my best friend was hurting. I know his moods better than anyone. Taking out a piece of paper, I scribbled a few words down and threw it on his desk. I watched as he took the paper in his hands and looked at it.

_Are you okay?_

**~gLee~**

_**Tate Michael Cohen-Chang**_

_**When people ask me if I'm okay, I lie and say I am. Truth is I'm not. I'm terrified. People expect me to be this amazing dancer but you know the truth Mr. Schue. You know I'm not. I feel inadequate. I mean, mom and dad have never pushed me to be anyone less than myself but, I can't help but feel like I'm going to disappoint them. Everyone in Glee club has something to offer and I feel like I don't. I aimlessly walk through these halls with my letterman jacket with a sense of fake pride. This jacket doesn't mean anything when you feel like you have nothing to show for it. I used to be happy but being a junior, I only get two more shots to get this right. Who am I supposed to be? I'm hoping someone can find an answer for me because I haven't the slightest clue as to what it is.**_

_I'm fine._

I'm a pretty good liar, even to my own best friend. I hate lying to her but I need to figure this out on my own. I have no idea what's going to happen to me in the future. Everyone seems to have it all planned out. Maybe that's why the cutting started. I feel inadequate, like I'll never measure up to anything.

_I'm not buying it, Tate. We've been best friends since birth. What's going on?_

What's going on? What isn't going on? I feel like I'm surrounded by a sea of people, yet I'm all alone. I don't feel like I have anyone to turn to. Before it was always Steph and I against the world, now she's too busy to even spend time with me. Maybe I just need my best friend back.

_Look, we can talk later. Right now math is starting and I'd like to pay attention._

I felt horrible writing what I had written but I couldn't shake this feeling of anger. I know she's looking out for me. I know she cares but she doesn't know everything about me. She doesn't know I feel empty and she doesn't know about the cutting. No one does, so is it my fault that I feel alone? Am I the only to blame?

- GLEE-

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave your reviews!**

**Sam**


	3. Chasing Pavements

**Chapter Three: Chasing Pavements**

Mr. Schuester has been excited and nervous for his first glee club meeting of the year, due to the impending news he had to share with his students. After twenty-years of teaching, he'd be retiring to spend more time at home with Emma and their daughter Caitlin, who resided in Florida where she was attending college. As he placed the sheet music on the piano, he stared at the empty seats in the choir room. In five minutes, his students would be filing in and he would stare at the miniature versions of his first glee clubbers. It seemed strange that twenty years had gone by when he had become the new director of New Directions. Memories flooded him as remembered five kids singing "Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat", he remembered blackmailing star-quarterback Finn Hudson into joining glee club, he remembered the time when Rachel Berry nearly kicked Mercedes Jones in the face, and as the memories continued tears began to blind his vision. He was going to miss the choir room and the memories it held. This year was his final year to obtain his first Nationals championship and he would stop at nothing to get it.

He heard the bell ring and composed himself. He couldn't let the kids see him cry. It was only the first week of school; he had plenty of time to come to terms with his retirement. This is what he wanted he remembered, wiping the last tear on his sleeve. The kids would understand… wouldn't they? He watched as the filed into the choir room, leaving their assignments on the piano. They filled their seats silently as Will took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Good afternoon," he said as cheerfully as possible, while the kids nodded their heads and replied with a good afternoon in unison.

"Alright so let's get this thing started. I'd like to, first, welcome Claire Abrams as the newest member of the New Directions," he said as Claire grinned.

"I'm so excited to be here Mr. Schuester. I've been brainstorming all week about the songs I hope to sing," Claire stated as Will laughed. He enjoyed Claire's enthusiasm and bubbly personality. He known all of them since their births and although he'd never admit it, he always held a soft spot for Claire. She always put him in a good mood.

"I'm glad to hear it Claire, I can't wait for you to sing everything you've had in mind; however I do have some news of my own that I'd like to share with you guys."

"Is it that you love us Mr. Schue? 'Cause we love you too," Susan joked with Will chuckling at her response.

"I know that and on that note, I've watched you kids grow up to be amazing adults and I've never been more proud as to how you've learned to handle yourselves. So I'm saddened to tell you that this will be my last year as the coach of New Directions," Will said, swallowing the large lump that was lodged in his throat. He heard the kids gasp as they stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Mr. Schue, are you serious?" Samantha questioned.

"After this year, like some of you, I'll be leaving. I've had twenty amazing years coaching this glee club. I saw kids grow to become adults with big dreams and I'd later see those adults achieve those dreams and have children who have the same potential as they did at sixteen. I've had the fortune to watch the ten of you grow up and I know that beyond these choir room walls, I'm still going to be a part of your lives. I just thought you guys should know sooner rather than later," Will finished. He saw Chelsea sit upright in her chair with tears forming in her eyes.

"We're going to get you that Nationals trophy Mr. Schue; no matter it takes. Whether it's extra dance practices or vocal lessons, we are going to beat Vocal Adrenaline and whatever other competitors come our way. We made it to Nationals last year and we can do it again. You deserve this Mr. Schue. We deserve this," Chelsea replied as the rest of the choir room smiled and cheered in agreement.

"I agree with Chels, Mr. Schue. We deserve this and as co-captain of this team, I think we can use all the practice we can get. We're good Mr. Schue, there's no denying that, but we need to be great because I know we can do this. Like you said, for Sam, Max, and I this is our last year to get it right. We're a family and I refuse to let family down. We're too important to each other," Tyler replied causing everyone to look at him in awe. Tyler wasn't much for words. He and Sam usually made arrangements together and it was usually Sam who brought them to the table and shared them with the entire glee club.

"I'm really proud of you guys and I have complete faith that you guys are going to get me that championship, which is why I have an idea. For the past twenty years, New Directions has been doing an array of different musical genres. So I'm thinking this year we should reinvent the covers that have been previously done. Give a sense of nostalgia to the judges," Mr. Schue began as he wrote theme week on the white board behind him. He knew he should have thrown that whiteboard out years ago but something wouldn't let him. He always felt that the choir room should be a place of simplicity.

"Mr. Schuester. I have an idea. It's just something I thought of," Kevin said, causing the rest of the glee clubbers to stare at him in disbelief. Kevin never spoke in glee club. Sure, he talked to them sometimes but he never offered ideas before.

"I'm sure whatever your idea is it's going to be great Kev. What did you have in mind?" Sam asked. Kevin gave her a little smile. Sam had always been so nice to him growing up. She always made it a point to talk to him even when she knew he didn't want to be bothered.

"What if we cover all the songs our parents did twenty years ago? We could split up the material based upon what our parents have sung. I know that maybe some of our parents sang more than others but there has to be some old video footage right?" Kevin chimed, growing silent and flushed as the other glee clubbers contemplated his idea.

"Kevin, that's a great idea!" Stephanie responded to his question. She really did think it was a great idea. She'd love to reprise some of her mother's old songs that she sang. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe they had a shot at winning the whole thing.

"Yeah, I think it's cool too. We can incorporate some of the stuff the Warblers did. Char and I can definitely ask dad about the songs they covered. It might be good vocal stuff for the both of us. It will definitely expand our range," Max agreed. He watched as a smile crept onto Kevin's face. For some strange reason, Max always felt connected to Kevin. They were outcasts who didn't know where they fit in high school. He identified with him.

"These ideas are great and all and I hate to be a downer, but didn't most of Aunt Rachel's repertoire consist of Broadway numbers. Sam refuses to do Broadway, remember," Charlotte pointed out. Mr. Schuester glanced over at Sam to see her arms crossed over chest and her head down in embarrassment.

"Charlotte if you want it, it's yours. I know she did 'Don't Rain on My Parade' for Sectionals in her sophomore year and I know how much you love Barbara Streisand. Don't let me stand in your way," Sam said quietly, hearing Charlotte squeal in delight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Tate giving her a sympathetic smile.

"For what it's worth Sam, I'd think you'd be great if you did that number," Tate replied. Sam grabbed his hand with hers and mouthed a thank-you to him. She watched as Tyler nudged her knee and she smiled lightly at his touch. She was really glad they were all there for her. They knew her parents were never around and that she needed some form of support.

"Alright guys now that we've come up with these great suggestions, I want you all to go home and start doing some research but there is a catch. For my final year, I'd like all your parents to come out and show their support at your competitions, so I will be extending an invite to your parents to accompany us to Sectionals in three months. So with that being said, let's keep this theme quiet from them and make it a surprise. I will see you guys tomorrow afternoon during your shared free period," Mr. Schuester concluded. As the bell sounded off, he watched the kids grab their bags. He watched Sam, who was the last to leave the choir room, and stopped her before she exited the door.

"Hey Sam, if you want the Broadway numbers you can have them. Don't feel like you have to hand them over to Charlotte every time," Will told her. She shifted her bag higher onto her shoulder.

"It's fine Mr. Schue. Charlotte can take them; she's got the range for it anyways. Oh and about inviting my parents, you can try but I doubt they'll come. They've been spending a lot of time in New York with Barbara recently so I don't know if they'll be able to make it. Just thought I wouldn't let you waste your time on a lost cause," she told him as she turned her back towards him.

"Your parents love you Sam," he assured her, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"I know, I'm just not sure how much," she replied sadly over her shoulder. Mr. Schuester rubbed his forehead in contemplation as he watched her leave. He never knew when Rachel and Finn became this way but he was determined to find out why.

~gLee~

Sam entered the garage of _Hummel's Auto Body Shop_ at a quarter after four. Aside from the choir room, the garage was her home away from home. She loved coming in to work on the cars with the guys and forget about everything for a little while. With her dad gone, the shop needed an extra hand so when Grandpa Burt offered her a job, she couldn't refuse. Technically, Finn ran the shop but it was always left to Puck when Finn went out of town. She liked working with Uncle Puck, who was surprised by her knowledge of cars.

"Well good afternoon little miss," replied the familiar voice that made Sam smile every time she walked into the shop.

"Good afternoon Tony. How are you? How's Mrs. Torres?" Sam asked, greeting him with a pleasant smile. Tony Torres has been around for as long as she could remember and worked closely next to her grandfather; however Burt left due to complications with his health while Tony stayed to make sure things were getting done the way Burt wanted them done.

"Mrs. Torres is doing wonderful and I'm doing okay, a little tired," he replied, wiping the grease off his hands and onto his uniform. For a man over the age of 60, Tony was still really great with cars. He would always tell Sam stories of his past and his relationship with Mrs. Torres. It always made Sam smile to hear stories like Tony and Mrs. Torres because she hoped that she would find a love like theirs. As Sam through her jumpsuit over her regular clothes, she tied her hair back into a sleek ponytail.

"Well, Tony, why don't you leave a little early? I'll cover whatever needs to be done for you. I'm sure Mrs. Torres would love for you to be home for dinner for once. You have been working late a lot, take some time for yourself. It only looks like a few oil and tire changes, don't think it should be too much of a problem," Sam said with a smile, as she looked up from her sheet. She always made it a point to let Tony leave early on some days. He really did put a lot of effort into this place and she didn't want him to be stressed out.

"I can't ask you to do that little miss," he said, tapping her nose lightly. He gave her a wink as he went to climb up the ladder.

"Please Tony, I insist. I'm sure Sylvia would love it and she'd be so surprised. Please I promise I'll do a good job," Sam insisted. She could hear Tony sigh as he walked down off the ladder, placing his feet firmly on the ground.

"I'd listen to her Tony, she's like Burt. Once she puts her mind to something, there's no changing it," Puck replied from underneath the car. Sam and Tony both chuckled as they were unaware that Puck had been listening to their conversation.

"Alright kiddo you win. Thank you and as a token of my appreciation, I'm sure Sylvia will have cookies made for you tomorrow," Tony replied, wiping his hands on his handkerchief.

"Tony, you sure do know a way to a girl's heart," Sam replied, kissing his cheek lightly. He gave her a light hug and walked towards his car leaving Sam to fix the five cars he had left.

"It's a good thing you know what you're doing kid," Puck said, hitting her lightly on the back. Picking up her tools, Sam began to work and hummed to herself. She only hoped that she'd be done by seven.

~gLee~

Tyler couldn't shake the feeling that something would be happening tonight with Charlotte. He liked Charlotte but he knew about her reputation. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship and his friendship with Sam. What if something did happen between them tonight? He didn't have that great of a reputation either with women but this was Sam's cousin. He couldn't do that to her. He wouldn't do that to her because lately she was all he could think about. He didn't even know why he kept thinking about her. They were best friends. So what if Charlotte did try something tonight? He and Charlotte were single; they could do whatever they wanted… right?

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently on her steps. He'd been here so many times before but he still couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach. Shifting his backpack on his shoulders, he saw as Blaine answered the door.

"Good afternoon Ty. Charlotte said we be expecting you. Already behind I see," Blaine said with a chuckle. Tyler laughed with him. Everyone knew that someone needed to be on his ass for his homework or it wouldn't be done.

"Yeah Uncle Blaine, first week back and I'm already behind. Maybe I could put laziness and procrastination on my college applications," Tyler joked as Blaine let him inside. He liked Uncle Blaine. He was a really cool guy to talk to.

"Hey, they could count it as an extracurricular! How are your parents doing?" Blaine asked.

"They're doing great, have their hands full with Jess but she's still young and Dad's been working a lot lately. Apparently he and Sam have a bunch of cars to fix this week. Bad accident on the freeway from my understanding," Tyler explained as he watched Blaine nod his head. Blaine understood Puck's dilemma as he too had been swamped with work recently and with a kid going to college out of state things would become expensive.

"That's good to hear. Well we'll be having our annual dinner party in two weeks so make sure to extend the invite to your parents. You know how your Uncle Kurt gets and before you leave I'll give you all the information for them. Now, I have to get back to some work but Charlotte's upstairs in her room," Blaine told Tyler as he walked into the den.

"Thanks Uncle Blaine, I'll definitely let them know. Don't work yourself too hard," Tyler said as he sprinted up the stairs. He knocked on her door gently and heard her telling him to come in. As the handle of the door clicked, he saw her attire: a tank top and booty shots. _Dear Lord_, he murmured under his breath, trying to divert his attention away from her and onto something in the room.

"Hey Ty," she said. He placed his bag onto the ground and stared at the ground. _Whatever you do Tyler, do not stare. Do not stare_, he reprimanded himself. Why'd she have to dress like that and make it so damn hard for him not to stare?

"Hi, we should probably get to work," he mumbled, his attention still diverted to the ground. He wasn't going to give in and stare. He could hear her moving closer to him as a knot began to form in his throat.

"I really wasn't considering this a work date," she said, bringing his eyes to meet hers. As she leaned forward, he placed his arms on her shoulder and backed away. She stared at him in surprise. No guy had ever moved away from her advances and she, definitely, didn't think that Tyler Puckerman would be the first guy to do that. He had the same reputation as she did. He was the perfect conquest.

"We-we-we can't do this," he stuttered. He grabbed his bag off the floor and headed towards the door.

"And why not? Come on Ty, let's be honest here. You and I are exactly alike. Why can't you see it?" she asked, once again moving closer to him. He closed his eyes as he felt her breath on him. He shouldn't have come. He should have known better.

"I can't do this to Sam," he blurted out, catching her off guard. Sam? This had to do with her cousin. _Of course it does_, she thought to herself as she shook her head at him. She couldn't believe it. Leave it to her cousin to take another thing away from her.

"What the hell does Sam have to do with us? Don't you get it Ty, you're her buddy not her love interest. Next year she's not even going to care about you. She's probably leaving this god forsaken town and never going to look back and if you think that you're included in that plan then you're wrong," Charlotte stated angrily.

"Don't talk about her that way. Sam isn't like that, she'd never forget about me and our friendship," he replied with certainty. Now he was pissed. Screw what Charlotte thought. She didn't know there friendship and Sam may have been her cousin, but she didn't know her like he does.

"Don't be so naïve Tyler. One more year and she's gone. You know it, I know it, and so does everyone in glee club and McKinley. She's not meant for this town, unlike the rest of us. When are you going to see that," Charlotte retaliated.

"You're wrong. I'm out of here and you can forget this partnership. I'm not that desperate since, according to you, I'm not good enough to get out of this crapfest of a town," Tyler yelled, slamming the door behind him. She stood there speechless. She really screwed up this time and it was all thanks to her cousin. Again.

~gLee~

Hope you guys enjoyed this newest chapter. Look for more updates considering I'm done school for the year. Love you all and thank you for reading!

Sam


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

I don't want to confuse anyone so I'm going to make this clear. Each character, that I have created, may not necessarily be a representation of their parents. I am trying to make them their own individuals. The only similarity they will have to their parent is the songs they cover. There may be change ups to some songs but it will fit the story. Thanks guys and enjoy this new chapter!

**Chapter 4: You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Tate threw his football jacket into his locker and slammed it shut, arriving at school early to avoid his parents persistent questioning about his strange behaviour. He just didn't have the energy to talk to anyone anymore. He didn't even know how to bring up the conversation with them about the loneliness he had been feeling. Leaning against his locker, he sighed. Steph would know what to do about this, he thought to himself; but even he couldn't talk to her. Every since the summer ended, she had been so consumed with the school newspaper and her leading role as editor. It was almost as if she had forgotten about him. She was the one person who, he wished, wouldn't have forgotten about him. Most of the time, he couldn't understand why people wanted popularity in high school. He had been Tyler's right-hand man since he joined the football team in junior high and it has been exhausting. Faking smiles, walking with your head held high, pretending you had the upper hand had become a tiring facade and every time he had to pretend, he could feel his stomach twisting into knots.

"Hey," someone whispers besides him, pulling him away from his deep thoughts. He turned his head to see Stephanie looking at the floor and biting her bottom lip. He always thought it was cute when she did that because she was nervous. He really liked Stephanie but he couldn't be in a relationship right now. They were both simply too busy: her with her school schedule and him with his personal problems.

"Well look what the alarm clock rang in. How is life Miss. Editor?" he asked, draping his arm over her shoulder. She gave him a small smile as he pulled her closer to him. He really missed her, but he would never admit that. He never wanted to add more stress to her or to himself. He needed to fix himself first before he could attempt a relationship with anyone else.

"It's been kind of empty without my best friend. I'm so sorry we haven't hung out lately, Tate. I feel horrible," she explained. His eyes locked with hers and he saw the pain that lied within them. Yes, he had been upset that they hadn't been hanging out as often as he would have liked, but he couldn't place all the blame on her. He just wasn't ready to tell her about his feelings or the self infliction he had been keeping to himself.

"Steph, it's my fault too. Football, school and glee club have been keeping me really busy lately. But how about we go out after football practice and your meeting for the newspaper. There's a mocha frappe that's calling our names at the Lima Bean," he suggested.

"Sounds perfect. I'll be done around three-thirty, promise."

"Three-thirty it is. Should I walk you to class?" he asked as the bell rang for the start of the day.

"Yes you may," she responded with a smile. Maybe today would be a good day, he thought to himself.

**~gLee~**

" Not that I mind the get-out-of-math-free card but remind me again why we're doing this and not Sam?" Chelsea asked as she pulled out her chair and notepad before sitting down. Her and Susan would be auditioning new, potential, cheerleaders for the Cheerios.

"Sam's has prep for the SAT's this morning. She is trying to get into a college for next year, yeah know," Susan explained, pulling a pen from her backpack. Susan really didn't mind scouting for new talent. She felt like she had been appointed an important title. Beside her and Chelsea were the second in command if Sam couldn't fulfill her duties as Captain.

"Well I think this is garbage. I'm all for helping my girl get into college, but if I have to be forced to listen or watch another rendition of 'hey Mickey, you're so fine' I will gouge my eyes out with your pen," Chelsea responded while sending a grave look at her sister. Susan chuckled at the look, knowing it far to well. It was something she had picked up from their mother, Santana, when they knew they were in trouble.

"It's going to be fine. Only ten girls signed up, we'll be out of here in no time," Susan chimed.

"Ten girls too many if you ask me. We already have a solid team, there's no reason to add anyone else. I probably won't like them anyways," Chelsea stated, folding her arms gently over her chest. Susan always knew her sister to be like this when she was forced into a situation beyond her control.

"Well if you keep complaining this will take longer than you want it too," Susan replied, watching the hopefuls pile into the gymnasium and seating themselves on the bleachers. She heard her sister remark with a sarcastic 'whatever'.

"Alright whose up first. Come on people we don't have all day, you know," Chelsea yelled. Susan could only chuckle at her sister before calling upon the first girl to audition.

After countless of auditions and countless renditions of former cheerleading routines, Susan and Chelsea began to pack up their belongings. Just as they were about to leave the gymnasium, a young, blonde girl came running through the doors.

"You're late, tryouts are over. Better luck next year," Chelsea said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. She watched the blonde girl scoff. Chelsea had been in the room with this girl for only a minute and she could tell this girl was going to be a pain in her ass.

"Technically I'm only forty seconds late. I think you can spare a few minutes of your time before next period," the blonde girl remarked sarcastically. Susan raised an eyebrow. This new girl is crazy if she thinks Chelsea won't retaliate.

"Listen here Miss. Peroxide Blonde in need of a major attitude adjustment. Tryouts have been going on for an hour and regardless of how many "seconds" you've been late, you're still late so go shake your pom-poms somewhere else. Now if I were you I'd leave from the exact same door you entered and make sure it hits you in the ass on the way out," Chelsea smirked, waving her hand in a sarcastic goodbye. With one swift movement, the blonde girl was out the door.

"You do realize Sam's going to kill us," Susan chimed as she watched the girl leave the gymnasium.

"What are you talking about? That girl was a bitch," Chelsea responded, pointing at the girl as she walked out the door.

"Yes, but we didn't pick anyone from the tryouts like Sam told us too."

"Dammit!" Chelsea yelled. How the hell were they going to explain that one?

**~gLee~**

Kevin had been sitting in the library reading the latest Shakespeare play that he had been able to borrow from the library. _Romeo and Juliet_ had always been so identifiable to himself, especially because of his feelings for Charlotte. Two star-crossed lovers seemed like a very romantic notion to him, alas Charlotte wouldn't give him the time of day unless she absolutely needed too. Flipping the page, he heard snickering coming from behind him.

"Well, well if it isn't little Nerd Boy. Come here to read your girlie book," a hockey player snickered from behind him, stealing away his play in the process. Kevin had been used to this. The constant teasing and mockery.

"I'm surprised you know the library exists," he replied, mustering up as much courage as he could. These hockey players were twice his size and would beat him to a pulp. Not like he wasn't used to it. Everyday it was the same routine: get up, come to school, get tossed in a dumpster, go to class, get slammed into a locker and aside from the days he had glee club practice, he'd make his way home. Sometimes high school really did suck.

"What did you just say to me?" the hockey player asked, slamming him into the row of books. Kevin winced in pain. He thought he'd be used to this feeling of pain by now. For now, all he could do was stay silent.

"Hey Marks, why not try picking on someone you're own size for a change," a male voice said, causing the hockey players to turn around and loosen their grip on Kevin. Peaking over his shoulder, Kevin saw who had been standing there. What the hell is Tyler Puckerman doing in a library?

"Well looks like Prince Charming of McKinley High came to save his damsel in distress," the hockey player mocked. Kevin watched as Tyler chuckled in response.

"Wasn't the hockey team like 0-12 last year? And the only damsel in distress I see here is you, considering you're scoring record and how you prance on the ice. Here's a tip for you about hockey, you want to shoot the puck in the opposing net and not your own," Tyler criticized. With one swift movement, Kevin could feel his butt hit the floor as the hockey player had turned to walk away. There really was no escape to that insult.

"Watch it Puckerman. By the way, Nerd McGee, I'm not finished with you yet," the hockey player yelled, pointing at Kevin and slamming into Tyler's shoulder on his way out of the library.

"You okay dude?" Tyler asked, extending his hand for Kevin to grab. Sighing in defeat, Kevin grabbed his hand and lifted himself off the floor.

"I appreciate what you did but you didn't have to do that. I'm used to this by now," Kevin replied.

"You shouldn't have to be used to this," Tyler reprimanded. Kevin shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand. Try spending one day in my shoes and you might get what I go through," Kevin stated. With one swift movement, he hoisted his bag over his shoulders and heading towards the door, leaving Tyler more confused then ever.

**~gLee~**

"Please, please, please, please, please."

"Max, for the fifth time, in the past five minutes, I said no. Geez, I'm only a freshman. Is a makeover really necessary?" Claire asked while placing her books in her locker. Max had been going on about this makeover for a good ten minutes. Growing up, Max, Sam and Tyler had always protected her. For the first time, she wanted to be her own person.

"Claire, you're a beautiful girl; however ripped jeans are so last season. This is high school and since I've survived almost four years here, I think I know this place a little better than you do," Max replied. Claire could only smile. Sometimes begin the baby really did have privileges and she knew her "cousins" would gladly do anything for her.

"If I say yes, will it shut you up?" she joked looking over at Max. Squealing in delight, Max wrapped his arms around her in a giant bear hug. Max was an unusually big kid with a heart of gold and often, a lot of people had mistaken him for being the stereotypical gay male; but Max teetered the balance between stereotype and exceeding labels.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he responded enthusiastically. Claire laughed at his enthusiasm and as she closed her locker, she linked arms with him as they walked down the hall. So far, McKinley had been nothing like she had expected. She expected something scary and larger than her expectations. As she surveyed the hallway, she began to feel a sense of belonging. This would be her home away from home for the next four years and for some of her "cousins" (a term she used loosely as they all weren't actually related) this would be their final year.

"Hey Max, are you scared to leave high school?" she asked unexpectedly. She watched as Max pondered her question.

"I don't normally like to think about it. I still have nine months but yeah, I'm scared. I know this place like the back of hand. Next year, I'm a small fish in a big pond. I do, however, have one piece of advice for you: enjoy every minute of this place. Four years goes by way too fast," he replied. She pondered on his advice, knowing that she would definitely start enjoying this place.

**~gLee~**

Here's the new chapter guys! Thanks for reading. Stay tuned cause we've got some choir room stuff, the first song selection, and whose going to be McKinley's newest IT couples? Believe me, I don't think you'll ever expect it! :)

Now may you pretty, pretty please hit the review button! I'd love to know what you guys think! :)


	5. She's a Brick and I'm Drowning Slowly

**Chapter Five: She's a Brick and I'm Drowning Slowly**

Sam had been sitting in study hall waiting for her SAT prep to start. Towards the beginning of summer, she had decided to start on her goals for college. So far, she had narrowed it down to three schools: Yale (like Aunt Quinn), Stanford and her dream school Harvard. She knew getting into Harvard was a long shot. Only a couple hundred students make it, a year, across the country yet she was determined to be one of those hundred. It had been her dream since she had gone to Boston with her parents and her sister. At five, she had seen all these different people becoming a collective unit and that was the moment she knew this was the place where she belonged. She wanted to change people's lives and becoming a lawyer would help her do that. Nothing was going to stop her from getting into her dream school.

"Hi, sorry to bother you but do you mind if I sit here?" a meek, male voice asked causing Sam to look up from her notebook. Staring at the boy, she found him to be quite attractive. Not Tyler attractive, but he could definitely get by on his looks. He had dirty blonde hair and an athletic build; she'd be lying if she said he didn't look like one of those depictions of Greek Gods. As she studied him closer she realized she had never seen him before. _He must be new_, she thought.

"Um... sure. I wasn't expecting anyone to sit by me. You got some balls kid," she joked, giving him a coy smile. She watched as he laughed along and took a seat next to her. She really liked joking around with the newbies.

"Why? You don't seem that scary," he responded while taking a pencil and notebook out of his backpack and placing it on the desk in front of him.

"I'm head cheerleader and co-captain of the glee club. I'm kind of a big deal," she told him with a wink. What was she doing? She was clearly flirting with this boy? _Flirting isn't going to kill anyone,_ she thought to herself. She was single even though she wished she was wearing Tyler's letterman jacket, like the other girlfriends whose boyfriends were on the football team.

"Well Miss. Big Deal, I'll keep that in mind. I'm kind of a big deal too, but you can call me Michael. Just don't tell anyone else, trying to keep a low profile," he said playfully, extending out his hand to meet hers.

"Sam," she said, taking his hand and shaking it.

"So Sam, what's so good about this glee club that you are the captain of?" he asked her. She chuckled at his question. Clearly he was trying to engage in small talk.

"If you're not on the football team or a Cheerio, practically nothing considering most of the school bullies you to no end. Truth is we're trying to win a National championship this year. Do you sing?" she asked, glancing over to see his expression. Truth be told, she was only asking to do some recruiting since they were two members short. Besides, new talent was always good. Gave them a new edge.

"I sing a little," he responded, shrugging his shoulders in the process.

"Well you should definitely stop by at 4. We're recruiting this week. I think you'll be a great addition to the team," she said. _Please let this work... PLEASE let this work_, she thought to herself. Recruiting was easier during the beginning of the year because everything was fresh. Now that she thought about it, maybe she could have skipped telling him about the bullying (which she and Tyler had been trying to prevent for nearly three years).

"Well... if you're the captain. I guess I could give it a shot," he stated. Sam smiled at her success. One recruit down, one more to go.

**~gLee~**

Tyler had a seemingly uneventful day, minus the fight with Daniel Marks in the library and his conversation with Charlotte the night before. Sometimes he wished the hockey players would leave the other glee club members alone, especially Kevin. Kevin had always been the brunt of their cruelty and Tyler had grown to be tired of it. Who gave them the right to pick on someone because they were bigger? He couldn't even fathom doing that to someone, let alone actually try to do it to someone. However, the Charlotte situation was plaguing his mind. Sam would never do that to him... would she? Sure, they've discussed the future but never went into great depth. Would Sam really leave him behind because of her aspirations? _No, there's no way_, he thought to himself. He felt his body relax at the notion. Of course she wouldn't, this was Sam he was thinking about. She wasn't that kind of person. As his body became more relaxed, he heard a familiar laugh. A laugh he grown very accustom to; however he never did prepare himself for what he was about to see.

There she was, the same five foot four redhead he had remembered from the day before, but she wasn't alone. He noticed the guy she was with and his stomach began to coil. What the hell was this guy doing with HIS best friend and what the hell were they laughing about? This guy was no good, he could feel it. It also didn't help that Charlotte's words were echoing in his head:

"_**Next year she's probably not even going to care about you."**_

"_**She's probably going to leave this god forsaken town and never look back."**_

"_**She's not meant for this town, unlike the rest of us. You know it, I know it and so does everyone in glee club and McKinley".**_

Charlotte couldn't be right. There was absolutely no way in hell that she was. He knew Sam, better than anyone, and he knew that she would never be like that. Their friendship meant something. Their friendship was meant to last. But did he want more? Lately, he had wanted more. He wanted to hold her when she cried. He wanted to laugh when she laughed. He wanted to look over at her and smile because that was HIS girlfriend. He wanted her to call him her boyfriend. He wanted a future with her, so why the hell was he too damn scared to admit it? Maybe, he was thinking to much into this. _This has to be a phase! This is Sam we're talking about_, he thought to himself with a smirk playing on his lips. Yeah, he was definitely imagining all this. They were friends. Nothing more and nothing less... right?

**~gLee~**

Turns out the guy she had been talking too was a new recruit she met in her SAT prep class. She told him herself when she sat next to him during practice. The guy had a very good voice and his rendition of _The A Team_ by Ed Sheeran had really struck a chord with everyone in the room, even Tyler. Tyler knew he had psyched himself out for nothing. Sam and Michael had a harmless conversation and now she was free to spend the afternoon with him before she went to work at the garage. He watched as she placed her books in her locker. She was laughing about something but he had been too busy staring at her to listen. _Stop looking you creep and pay attention_, his subconscious reprimanded. All he could do was nod and smile.

"So what are your plans for college?" he asked, trying to steer clear away from the conversation that he had not heard a lick of. Walking towards the doors, he saw her clutch her books to her chest. She only ever did that when she was nervous.

"I got a couple schools in mind," she said coyly.

"Any in the big NYC?" he asked while nudging her shoulder playfully.

"New York was never an option," she said, giving him a death glare. _Geez, woman can't even take a joke_, he thought. He knew how she felt about New York and all that it had contained within it. Truth is New York was his only option. That was the one place he had a chance to be a musician.

"I'm only goofing around," he explained.

"Well it wasn't funny. You know how I feel about that place. I'm not going there and I'm sure as hell not staying in Lima," she responded. Shit, now he pissed her off. What was so wrong about Lima? Maybe, Lima was his only option.

"Lima isn't so bad Sam. We've always had good times here. This place...it's home," he said.

"Well I'm not going to be a Lima Loser. I'm getting into college and I'm leaving this god-forsaken town and everyone in it," she said coldly. Now, Charlotte's words had come to bite him in the ass. He knew he pissed Sam off but he had never felt so offended in his life. Second day into senior year and she already pissed him off.

"Yeah, well maybe some of us might not get into college out of state. And maybe some off us might have to stay in this town. God, Sam when the hell did you get so selfish thinking you're better than the rest of us?" he asked. He watched as she stood there dumb-founded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she questioned, kinking her eyebrow. He saw the confusion written on her face.

"You heard me. Charlotte was right, I was so stupid not to listen to her yesterday. I thought I knew you better then that. But I guess none of us mean ANYTHING to you right? Just as long as Samantha Hudson gets into college," he yelled. She watched her scoff.

"I wasn't referring to YOU, Tyler. Or the glee club. Or my family. Dammit it Ty, if you really think that I think I'm better than you, then maybe you don't know me at all! I've been busting my ass to make sure you get into college! Now how's that for selfish?'' she yelled back in response.

"Well I guess you don't have to help me anymore if I'm such a burden," he pushed. He couldn't remember the last time they fought like this. This was getting ugly... really, really ugly.

"I guess not then. You're free to roam around with your new best friend, Charlotte. I guess spending one day with someone makes you forget about your old one," she said icily. He watched as she walked quickly away from him, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Sam!" he yelled trying to stop her. He really screwed this one up.

**~gLee~**

**Thanks to all you for reading. I'd love to have some reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you all think! It'd be greatly appreciated. Is there more trouble for Team Syler? And whose the unexpected couples? Stay tuned... also if you guys would like to see something happen or want more storylines for some of your favourites, then feel free to let me know!**

**Peace and love,**

**Sam**


End file.
